This invention relates to hydrogen generators. In particular it relates to hydrogen generators which are such size and weight as to be suitable for use in motor vehicles and the like.
As early as 1897 it was proposed to generate hydrogen as a fuel for an engine by reacting zinc or iron with sulphuric acid (U.S. Pat. No. 583,104). It has also been hitherto proposed to have an electric motor vehicle wherein an internal combustion engine drives a generator which in turn maintains the charge on the batteries for the electric motor vehicle (U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,970,634, 1,790,635, 3,517,766 and 4,119,862.) An electric vehicle has also been described in which an internal combustion drives an electric generator which in turn directly drives electric motors (U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,304). It has also been proposed to provide an internal combustion engine incorporated with a hydrogen generator wherein alcohol such as methanol is decomposed at a temperature of 200.degree. to 400.degree. C. in the presence of a catalyst such as zinc oxide-copper oxide. For a variety of reasons none of the prior art hydrogen generators are commercially feasible for motor vehicles.
One object of the present invention is to provide a novel hydrogen generator which is feasible for use in a motor vehicle.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the description and claims which follow taken together with the appended drawings.